True Love Realized
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Random Oneshot. Stark has a surprise for Zoey and her friends and Grandma Redbird are in on it too. What could it be?


Zoey P.O.V.

"Z, there's a note for you by the door," said Stevie Rae as I got out of the bathroom.

I picked up the note and recognized Stark's messy handwriting. _Zoey,_ it said, _meet me at the East Wall in ten minutes. _What's he planning? "Hey, I'm going to ditch today," I told my best friend. She nodded and smiled. She's in on it. My eyes narrowed at her as I backed out the door.

In the dorm living room, I saw Damien, Jack, and Twins whispering excitedly. Once they saw me, though, they all stopped and smiled at me. "Hi, Z!" said Damien, a little too coolly.

"Hi," I said slowly, very suspicious. "You guys mind covering for me? Stark wants me to meet him at the East Wall."

"Don't worry. We got it covered," Jack said.

"Go get your man sister," said Shaunee and she and Erin started pushing me out of the dorm.

Erin said, "We wouldn't want you to be late, so you should go."

"The only you need to tell is Erik, so have fun," said Damien before slamming the door hastily.

I blinked, sighed, and went to my least favorite teacher's room. Lucky me, he was there with Venus. They were flirting and giggling and _ew_. They looked as I walked in. Erik said, "Yes, Ms. Redbird?"

"I'm not going to make it to class. Any homework?"

"No. Why aren't you going to be in class? You're already very behind."

"Like you care how behind I am and why I'm not going to make it is _my _business."

"It's affecting your school work so it is my business." I heard him say as I walked out the door.

Before the door closed, I yelled, "Shut up!" Then I ran off to the East Wall. Stark was there pacing and checking his watch. I didn't know he had a watch. "Hey," I said.

He looked and did his signature smirk. "You're late."

"Blame that lame excuse for a drama teacher. So what's up?"

"I have a giant surprise for you. Come on." He grabbed my hand and we ran off to the parking lot. He got in the driver's side seat of my Bug and put a blind fold on my eyes. He drove for a while and when he finally took the blindfold off, I gasped. There was the most beautiful little picnic made for two I had ever seen in my grandma's lavender field.

"Stark, did you-"

"Grandma Redbird, Stevie Rae, the Twins, Damien, and Jack helped. I just came up with the idea." He actually blushed!

I took his hand as he helped me out of the car and I said, "You're so sweet." I gave him a peck on the cheek. Without letting go of his hands, we sat down on the picnic blanket. He used his free hand to dig stuff of the basket.

"Since you're probably not hungry yet, I brought stuff to do." He took out a box, but hid it behind his back before I could see what it was.

"I'm scared now." He wiggled his eyebrows and showed it to me. "Apples to Apples?"

"Come on. It's a hilarious game!" I rolled my eyes and opened the box. It turned out it _was _hilarious to see Stark's face once I beat him. We talked, ate, and ended up cuddling. We were laying down, my head on his chest, and looking at the stars. Occasionally he would play with my hair, but other than that we were silent and still.

Then he said, "There was a reason I brought you here, though." I looked at him confused, but he just smiled. He made us both stand up and fished something out of his pocket. It was a small purple velvet box, the same color as my main affinity.

"Oh my Goddess," I whispered. I put a hand over my mouth as he dropped to one knee.

"Zoey Redbird, I love you more than anything. Even more than archery." A small giggle escaped my lips as my eyes filled with happy tears. "Will you marry me?" He showed me the ring. It was simple, but beautiful. A silver band with a heart shaped purple stone in the middle and two small diamonds on either side of it.

More tears fell. He loved me even thought I came with a whole lot of baggage. "Yes," I whispered. He smiled like the Cheshire cat and put the ring on my left hand. We kissed and (sadly) went home. The school held a giant party for us (courtesy of my friends and Grandma) and Erik was kicked out for trying to kiss me.

"What a dumbass," Jack said, making everyone laugh.

**Reivew! Zoey's ring is on my profile!**


End file.
